The objective of this Phase I research is to develop a multilingual voice messaging system by which healthcare providers can create and send telephone messages to patients with limited English proficiency (LEP) and low functional health literacy (FHL). Dubbed VoiceReach, the system will offer a large repository of generic voice messages and customizable message templates, all of which are constructed to be culturally sensitive, linguistically accurate, and appropriate to the literacy levels of the intended recipients. By creating an interactive communication channel between patients and providers, the VoiceReach system will fill a void in effective outreach solutions for LEP populations and address the deficiencies inherent in using printed brochures as the dominant means of disseminating health information. During Phase I, the research team will collaborate with the American Cancer Society to develop a set of sample messages and a conceptual model of the envisioned system. Focus groups involving both healthcare providers and LEP individuals will be conducted to assess the system's feasibility. Specific aims and milestones include: 1. Identify user requirements and best practices in multilingual outreach via secondary research and small group discussions with healthcare and outreach professionals; incorporate findings to create a sample set of appointment reminders and educational voice messages concerning cancer prevention and nutrition in English, Spanish, and Chinese (Mandarin and Cantonese). 2. Develop a conceptual design of the envisioned VoiceReach system, capable of providing prospective users an overview of its interface design, the process of creating voice messages/campaigns via customizable message templates, and the interactive response options that message recipients will be offered. 3. Evaluation of the sample messages and the conceptual model by health providers and monolingual Spanish and Chinese speakers. Their quantitative feedback will be used to assess the feasibility of the envisioned system. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]